Jedenasty Doktor
Jedenasty Doktor był śmiałym i kapryśnym wcieleniem Władcy Czasu znanego jako Doktor. Postanowił pozostawić za sobą dni Ostatniej Wielkiej Wojny Czasu i przez to stał się "Tym, który zapomniał" ("Dzień Doktora"), jednak później zaczął wspominać swoje życie. W tym czasie jego reputacja wzrosła, przyciągając nowe konflikty w miejsce wojny. Chcąc wycofać się z niebezpieczeństwa, które zostało stworzone, stał się skryty i zaczął dbać o siebie i o swoich bliskich. Był prawdopodobnie najdłużej żyjącym wcieleniem Doktora i ostatnim w oryginalnym cyklu regeneracji. Zaczął długowieczną wojnę z Zakonem Ciszy, w którą zaangażowani zostali jego towarzysze Amy Pond, Rory Williams i ich córka River Song. Ostatecznie znaczna, ale niecałkowita klęska Ciszy wymagała od niego poślubienia River Song w ceremonii nie do końca pewnej ze strony prawnej ([[Ślub River Song|TV:Ślub River Song]]), ale przez ich oboje uważaną za prawdziwą. Gdy River odmówiła zostania jego towarzyszką po tym jak Płaczące Anioły cofnęły w czasie Amy i Rory'ego, wycofał się do wiktoriańskiego Londynu i dołączył do grupy detektywów pod wodzą Madame Vastry. Spotkał Clarę Oswald, o której myślał, że już nie żyje ("Planeta obłąkanych Daleków") i podczas ich spotkania ona umarła po raz kolejny. Zafascynowany dziewczyną, postanowił rozwiązać zagadkę jej wielu żyć i zabrać ją ze sobą jako nową towarzyszkę podróży ([[Dzwony Świętego Jana|TV:Dzwony Świętego Jana]]). To było, jak ujął "Jedyna tajemnica warta odkrycia"(TV''Kryjówka''). ''Doktor później odkrył dlaczego ciągle spotykał Clarę. Działo się tak, ponieważ weszła do jego linii czasowej i rozrzuciła echa samej siebie przez całe jego życie by uratować go przed procesem stworzonym przez Wielką Inteligencję. Doktor wyciągnął jej "prawdziwe ja" ze swojej linii czasowej.([[Imię Doktora|TV:''Imię Doktora]]) By uratować Clarę musiał zapłacić wysoką cenę. Zmusiło go to do wyjawienia jej swojego sekretu, inkarnacji, którą trzymał w ukryciu. Za tej inkarnacji złamał przysięgę, którą złożył wybierając sobie imię "Doktora" ([[Imię Doktora|TV:Imię Doktora]]). Odkrył, że on i jego wcześniejsze wcielenia uratowali Gallifrey przed zniszczeniem, jednak był zmuszony o tym zapomnieć. To wydarzenie pozwoliło mu oczyścić jego duszę z winy i zaakceptować swoją inkarnację, którą kiedyś odrzucił. Jego planeta Gallifrey została przeniesiona do kieszonkowego wszechświata. Poświęcił się dla znalezienia swojego domu ze świadomością, że jest ostatnią inkarnacją Doktora i zbliża się ostateczna bitwa, w której może umrzeć. Konflikt rozpoczął się gdy Jedenasty Doktor poznał miejsce ukrycia zgubionych Władców Czasu, gdy ci wysłali w cały wszechświat swoje wołanie o pomoc. Przez to odkrycie wywołał panikę w całym wszechświecie, że Wojna Czasu mogłaby rozpocząć się na nowo gdyby Władcy Czasu powrócili. Największym zagrożeniem byli Dalekowie, którzy rozpoczęli tę wojnę i ponieśli porażkę. Doprowadziło to do oblężenia jedenastego Doktora, aby powstrzymać go przed przywołaniem Władców Czasu, kiedy on utrzymywał ostatni punkt obronny przez prawie pełne tysiąclecie. Przez ostatnie lata swojego życia, walczył przeciwko kosmitom by chronić planetę Trenazalore i stawał się coraz starszy i słaby. Pod koniec został mu przyznany przez Władców Czasu nowy cykl regeneracji, przywracając mu młodość i możliwość ewentualnej regeneracji w jego następnym wcieleniu. ([[Czas Doktora|TV:Czas Doktora]]) Biografia Przeczucia Jedenasty Doktor spotkał swojego poprzednika we śnie. Powiedział, że oboje są w porządku. Nowe początki 250px|thumb|Pierwsze chwile Doktora w swoim jedenastym ciele. W wyniku pochłonięcia dużej ilości promieniowania ze źródła energii jądrowej, w celu uratowania jego dobrego przyjaciela, Wilfreda Motta, Dziesiąty Doktor zregenerował się w swojej TARDIS. Energia uwolniona podczas regeneracji spowodowała ogromne szkody na statku. Na początku Jedenasty Doktor skoncentrował się na swoim nowym wyglądzie i dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że TARDIS jest w ogniu i za chwilę się rozbije.([[Do końca wszechświata|TV:Do końca wszechświata]]) TARDIS rozbiła się w Leadworth w 1996 roku. Tam Doktor poznał Amelię Pond, samotną, małą Szkotkę z tajemniczym pęknięciem na ścianie w jej sypialni. Kosmita nazywany Więzień Zero uciekł ze swojego więzienia po drugiej stronie pęknięcia. Zanim Doktor zajął się tą sprawą, powrócił do TARDIS aby zapobiec jej spaleniu. 250px|thumb|Doktor i mała Amy Doktor obiecał Amelii, że wróci za pięć minut i uczyni ją swoją towarzyszką. Niestety poprzez szkody, które poniosła TARDIS, wrócił dopiero po dwunastu latach. Został uderzony przez dorosłą Amy, przez co stracił przytomność. Więzień Zero wciąż ukrywał się w domu dziewczyny. Doktor zdołał przekonać Amelię, która spędziła swoje dzieciństwo czekając na jego powrót i jej chłopaka Rory'ego Williamsa, aby pomogli mu schwytać Więźnia Zero i zapobiec spaleniu Ziemi. Doktor musiał się śpieszyć, aby znaleźć Więźnia Zero w przeciągu dwudziestu minut zanim Atraxi ugaszą słońce. Przez nadmierne użycie energii śrubokręt dźwiękowy spalił się i Doktor musiał używać laptopa Jeffa, aby mówić do wybitnych intelektualistów na Ziemi. Z ich pomocą zsynchronizował każdy zegar na świecie, aby pokazywały cyfrę "0" poprzez wirusa komputerowego, stworzonego na telefonie Rory'ego wzywając Atraxi na Ziemię i informując, że ich więzień tu jest. W szpitalu w Leadworth Więzień Zero próbował przyjąć formę Doktora i małej Amy poprzez połączenie mentalne, które nasilało się przez dwanaście lat, które spędził niezauważony w jej domu. Doktor powiedział Amy, aby myślała o prawdziwej formie kosmity co zmusi go do powrotu do swojego własnego ciała. To pozwoliło odnaleźć go przez Atraxi. Więzień Zero wypowiedział złowieszcze proroctwo i ogłoszenie dla Doktora "Cisza, Doktorze. Nastanie cisza." 250px|thumb|Doktor w Leadworth Doktor ukradł dla siebie nowy strój i wezwał Atraxi z powrotem do Leadworth, aby przypomnieć im wiele innych gatunków, które zagrażały ludzkości i co się z nimi stało. Obawiając się Doktora Atraxi uciekli z Ziemi obiecując, że nigdy nie powrócą. Następnie Doktor wybrał się na małą przejażdżkę na Księżyc nowo zregenerowaną TARDIS, aby uruchomić silniki przed powrotem do Amy z zaproszeniem do towarzyszeniu mu w jego podróżach. Zjawił się u niej dwa lata później, po czternastu latach czekania Amy zgodziła się mu towarzyszyć. Doktor dostał nowy śrubokręt dźwiękowy w zamian za ten, który został zniszczony. Razem z Amelią zaczął podróżować, jednak nie był świadomy tego, że przybył do niej w dzień przed jej ślubem z Rorym Williamsem.([[Jedenasta Godzina|TV:Jedenasta Godzina]]) Nigdy więcej sam 250px|thumb|Doktor i Amy W pierwszą podróż Doktor zabrał Amelię na Starship UK w 33 wieku nowej ery. Początkowo nie angażował się w wydarzenia na pokładzie statku, ale zaczął się interesować dlaczego nikt z dorosłych nie zwrócił uwagi na płaczące dziecko. Odkrył, że statek nie ma silników, a w zamian za nie torturowany jest Gwiezdny Wieloryb, by go prowadzić. Doktor sprzymierzył się z królową Liz 10, która wiele o nim wiedziała z powodu jego znajomości z jej przodkami. Był wściekły gdy dowiedział się, że królowa pozwoliła na torturowanie wieloryba, ale usuwano to z jej pamięci co dziesięć lat, ponieważ nie mogła znieść myśli o cierpieniu tego stworzenia. Musiał wybierać pomiędzy uratowaniem milionów ludzi lub niewinnie udręczonego stworzenia. Postanowił wysłać duży ładunek elektryczny przez mózg wieloryba, co sparaliżuje jego mózg i nadal będzie mógł prowadzić statek, jednak bez odczuwania bólu. Amy uświadamia sobie, że wieloryb sam się poświecił dla ludzi i chciał prowadzić Starship UK, a tortury, które nie były potrzebne to jedynie ich wymysł. Uratowała wieloryba od męki, a on nadal pozostał na statku. Przygotowując się do odlotu, Doktor otrzymał telefon od jego starego przyjaciela Winstona Churchilla z prośbą o pomoc. ([[Bestia na dole|TV:Bestia na dole]]). 250px|thumb|Amy i Doktor w 1941 roku. Doktor i Amy przybyli do 1941 roku, miesiąc po telefonie od Winstona Churchilla i odkrywają, że Dalekowie pomagają Wielkiej Brytanii w walce przeciwko Nazistom podczas II wojny światowej. Przekonali także Edwina Bracewella, że to on ich stworzył, gdy naprawdę to Dalekowie go stworzyli. Próbując zmusić Daleków do ujawnienia swojej prawdziwej tożsamości, Doktor padł ofiarą ich pułapki, dostarczył świadectwo, które pozwoliło im użyć urządzenia, które pomogło im odbudować ich prawie wymarłą rasę.Został zmuszony do wyboru pomiędzy oszczędzeniem Ziemi przed zniszczeniem przez Kontinuum Zapomnienia, które zostało obsadzone w Bracewellu lub zniszczeniem swoich śmiertelnych wrogów. Doktor wybrał Ziemię i pozwolił uciec Dalekom przez korytarz czasu. Zostawił Churchilla i Bracewella, aby zwyciężyli wojnę i był zakłopotany przez Amy, ponieważ nie rozpoznała Daleków pomimo tego, że przeżyła Wojnę w Kaskadzie Meduzy. ([[Zwycięstwo Daleków|TV:Zwycięstwo Daleków]]) Doktor zapobiegł przemianie Ziemi na wodną placówkę bojową przez Cei ,którzy chcieli użyć ją podczas swojej wojny z inną planetą w 1864 roku. ("[[The Runaway Train|AUDIO:''The Runaway Train]])'' Doktor przybył na Ziemię w 2010 roku i znalazł astronautę w centrum handlowym. Razem z Amy poleciał na Księżyć. Z pomocą profesora Jacksona, mógł zapobiec przejmowaniu ciał ludzkich przez Talerianów. Po odzyskaniu kontroli nad swoim umysłem Jackson rozbił wielkie okna w swoim biurze, zabijając Talurian i, ku konsternacji Doktora, poświęcając się. ([[Apollo 23|PROZA:Apollo 23]]) Doktor wybrał się na asteroidę nazywaną Gyre. Tam spotkał Sittum i prymitywne społeczeństwo ludzi, którzy wierzyli, że są na Ziemi. Próbował przekonać ich, że tam nie są, obiecując, że ochroni ich od bomby, którą Sittum chcą odpalić, aby zniszczyć Gyre. Niestety spotkał Dirka Slipstreama, starego wroga. Chociaż Doktorowi udało się powstrzymać Dirka, czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zdołał uratować ludzi. ([[Night of the Humans|PROZA:Night of the Humans]]). Doktor został zaatakowany przez kosmiczne pijawki. Z pomocą chłopca o imieniu Stephen udało mu się udaremnić ich spisek skonsumowania ludzkiej rasy. ([[Attack of the Space Leeches!|KOMIKS:Attack of the Space Leeches!]]). Następnie Doktor wybrał się do kasyna w Vegas, wyzwał biznesmena Huberta Crimpa na pojedynek karciany i uratował grupę niewolników. ([[Winning Hand|KOMIKS:Winning Hand]]). Powrócił do największej biblioteki we wszechświecie i pokonał armię książkowych potworów, ([[Booked up|KOMIKS:Booked Up]]) pokonał obcych w 1959 roku ([[Madnes on the M1|KOMIKS:Madness on the M1]]), uratował grupę pokojowo nastawionych ptaków ([[Bad Vibbrations|KOMIKS:Bad Vibbrations]]), spotkał agenta z innego wymiaru oraz uniemożliwił na rozerwanie Ziemi na strzępy w 1885 roku. ([[Track Attack|KOMIKS:Track Attack]]). Kupił ulicę w Nowym Jorku w imieniu Amy, aby uzyskać najlepsze hamburgery w całej historii za darmo. Zaproponował nowego hamburgera, którego nazwał "Hamburger Doktora" ([[The Forgotten Army|PROZA:The Forgotten Army]]) i zasugerował, aby bekon był jednym z jego składników, chociaż twierdził, że może go otruć. Jego uwagę przykuł rozmrożony mamut, który powodował spustoszenie, później okazało się, że był to statek kosmiczny pilotowany przez Vykoids. Doktor został przez nich schwytany, zamierzano zrobić z niego i porwanych ludzi zniewolonych górników. Po uratowaniu go przez Amy, wysłał Vykoids z powrotem na swoją planetę. ([[The Forgotten Army|KOMIKS:The Forgotten Army]]) Ponowna współpraca z River Song Odkrywając domową skrzynkę zawierającą wizytówkę z przyszłości, która należała do jego znajomej River Song w 171-wiecznym muzeum, ponownie spotkał młodszą wersję River. Prowadził polowania na Płaczące Anioły z nią i duchownymi w LI wieku. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że zostali otoczeni przez armię aniołów na Alfava Metraxis. Gdy anioły reaktywowały się stopniowo, Doktor strzelił w światło niesione przez kulę grawitacyjną co spowodowało odwrócenie grawitacji i przeniesienie go wraz z sojusznikami do pozostałości Bizancjum. ([[Czas Aniołóe|TV:Czas Aniołów]]) 250px|thumb|Obserwacja posągów aniołów. Wewnątrz okryli pęknięcie w czasie, podobne do tego ze ściany w sypialni Amelii. Doktor zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę, że wymazało niektóre wydarzenia z historii, przykładowo wojnę w Kaskadzie Meduzy. Skan wykazał, że spowodowała to wielka wyrwa w czasie i przestrzeni, która miała miejsce 26 czerwca 2010 roku. Potrzebne było skomplikowane wydarzenie czasoprzestrzenne, która mogłoby zamknąć pęknięcie na jakiś czas. Doktor czekał by wyłączyć sztuczną grawitację, aż cała energia Bizancjum spłynie na armię aniołów, gdyż wtedy wpadłaby ona do pęknięcia i została wymazana z historii. Podczas tej wyprawy Doktor dowiedział się od Ojca Octaviana, by nie ufał River Song, gdyż ta odsiaduje wyrok więzienia za zamordowanie bohatera dla wielu. Tożsamość tego "bohatera" jak i odkrycie kim jest River pozostało dla niego zagadką, którą rozwiąże w przyszłości. ([[Kamienne ciała|TV:Kamienne ciała]]) Trójka TARDIS Gdy Doktor dowiedział się, że Amy wychodzi za mąż, jednak nie jest tego do końca pewna (pocałowała Doktora), postanowił zabrać jej narzeczonego Rory'ego Williamsa z nimi jako nowego towarzysza podróży. Zniszczył jego wieczór kawalerski wyskakując z tortu, który przeznaczony był dla striptizerki. W ramach prezentu ślubnego zabrał ich do Wenecji w 1580 roku, gdzie natknęli się na "wampiry" pod przewodnictwem Rossany Calvierri. Doktor dowiedział się, że tak naprawdę są to kosmici z planety Saturnyne, którzy uciekli przed "Ciszą", przez pęknięcie w czasie i przestrzeni. Zamieniali oni ludzkie kobiety w hybrydy ze swoim gatunkiem, poprzez transfuzję krwi,aby stały się kompatybilne z synami Rosanny. Ponadto dowiedział się, że Rosanna planuje zatopić Wenecję, aby ponownie utworzyć planetę Saturnyne. Po tym jak dziewczyny szkoły Rosanny Calvierri zginęły w wyniku eksplozji, Doktor pokrzyżował plany jej plany, wyłączając deszcz, który był uruchomiony przez urządzenie Rosanny. Po tym wydarzeniu signora Calvierri popełniła samobójstwo, aby nakarmić swoich synów. Rory Williams postanowił dołączyć do Doktora i Amy i razem z nimi podróżować w czasie, zamiast wrócić do Leadworth. 250px|thumb|Doktor, Amy i Rory w Wenecji. Gdy opuszczali Wenecję, Doktora zaniepokoiło to, że na gwarnym rynku nagle słychać było tylko ciszę. ([[Wampiry w Wenecji|TV:Wampiry w Wenecji]]). Następnie spotkał statek z technologią Glamour, który znał ze spotkania w poprzednim wcieleniu. Odkrył, że Oliver Marks stworzył fałszywą rzeczywistość, w której ożenił się ze swoją miłością Daisy. Natknął się na rasę Weave i pomógł im naprawić ich statek. ([[Glamour Chase|PROZA:Glamour Chase]]) Doktor znalazł się w fałszywym mieście z robotami zabójcami, którzy ukrywali się pod przykrywką mieszkańców, była tam także bomba, która miała ich zniszczyć. Doktor użył TARDIS, aby przenieść bombę w czasie i rozproszyć jej siłę. Ostatecznie pojechał do bazy wojskowej robotów i ostrzegł ich o wypadku, który spowodowały jednocześnie zapobiegając śmierci naukowca, które je stworzył. Uratował swoich towarzyszy od robotów i pozwolił bombie wybuchnąć. ([[Nuclear Time|PROZA:Nuclear Time]]) Podczas wycieczki do Geath Doktor zauważył, że społeczeństwo tego miasta zmienili ustrój monarchistyczny. Spowodowane to było przez smoka zrobionego z minerału, który sprawiał, że ludzie uwielbiali posiadać go w swoich domach tak bardzo, że dopuszczali się kleptomanii. Zarówno herold jak i regulator, że ten smok należy do nich, a nie fałszywego króla. Doktor dowiedział się, że regulator i jej ludzie byli sługami zmarłych mistrzów Heralda, którzy zostali oczarowani. Pozwolił temu być zabranym przez Heralda, przez co Geath mogło powrócić do normalności. Jednakże zawarto sojusz z Regulatorem, aby zapobiec powtórnego powtórzenia się tego wydarzenia w przyszłości. ([[The King's Dragon|PROZA:The King's Dragon]]) Następnie Doktor odwiedził Kenię w 2013 roku i uratował farmę i jej właścicieli przed ogromnymi szerszeniami. ([[Buzz!|KOMIKS:Buzz!]]) Wewnątrz TARDIS, Doktor, Amy i Rory pod wpływem psychicznego pyłku znaleźli się w dwóch snach. Jeden rozgrywał się w Leadworth z 2015 roku, a drugi w TARDIS, która zmierzała w kierunku gwiazdy płonącej lodem. Oba sny wydawały się być prawdą, a Władca Snu kazał im wybrać, który świat jest prawdziwy, ten w którym mogą zostać zamrożeni przez gwiazdę lub drugi gdzie mogą zostać zabici przez Eknodyny w Leadworth. 250px|thumb|Doktor i Amy. Doktor uświadomił sobie, że Władca Snu, nie ma władzy nad rzeczywistością i oba sny są fałszywe. Rory zginął w Leadworth zaatakowany przez Eknodynę, a Doktor i Amy popełnili samobójstwo, wjeżdżając samochodem w budynek. Obudzili się w drugim śnie gdzie Doktor wysadził TARDIS, przez co obudzili się w rzeczywistości. Okazało się, że szczypta psychicznego pyłku z łąk świecowych na Karass don Slava wieki temu wpadła w wirnik czasowy, podgrzała się i wprowadziła ich w stan snu. Władca Czasu był mroczną stroną Doktora. ([[Wybór Amy|TV:Wybór Amy]]) 250px|thumb|Doktor przy pęknięciu w czasie. Doktor chciał zabrać Amy i Rory'ego do Brazylii jednak źle wylądował i znaleźli się w Cwmtaff w Walii. Tam okazało się, że wiercenia przeprowadzane przez ludzi przeszkadza Silurianom mieszkającym pod Ziemią. Biorąc jednago z nich jako zakładnika, Doktor chciał dojść do układu pomiędzy ludźmi, a Silurianami. Jednak nieufność doprowadziła dwie strony do wrogości. ("Głodna Ziemia") Doktor odesłał Silurian z powrotem na spoczynek. Mieli spać tysiąc lat, aż ludzie będą na nich gotowi. Gdy się ewakuowali, Doktor zobaczył pęknięcie w czasie i przestrzeni. Wyjmuje ze środka pęknięcia przedmiot, który później okazuje się być częścią spalonej TARDIS. Rory broni Doktora przed strzałem jednego z umierających Silurian i umiera pod wpływem strzału. Energia czasowa dotyka ciała Rory'ego i wymazuje go z historii. Doktor chcąc obronić Amy przed pęknięciem, zaprowadza ją do TARDIS. Amy jest zrozpaczona utratą narzeczonego, Doktor mówi jej aby się skupiła i o nim pamiętała. Jednak przez nagły wstrząs TARDIS, dziewczyna się rozprasza i zapomina o Rorym. Doktor wciąż o nim pamięta. ([[Zimna Krew|TV:Zimna Krew]]) Chodź, Pond 250px|thumb|Doktor żegna się z Vincentem. Doktor czuje się winny usunięcia Rory'ego z historii, więc aby to zagłuszyć zabiera Amy do miłych miejsc. Jednak wycieczka do muzeum Orsay w Paryżu doprowadza ich do spotkania z Vincentem van Goghem w czasach, w których żył. Polecieli do artysty, aby uchronić go przed Krafayisem, którego Doktor dostrzegł w obrazie van Gogha. Bestię mógł zobaczyć tylko Vincent. Walka kończy się śmiercią Krafayisa, jednak Doktor i Vincent nie chcieli to tego dopuścić. Amy i Doktor zaprzyjaźnili się z van Goghem. Doktor postanowił zabrać go do XXI wieku, aby go dowartościować i pokazać, że zostanie doceniony. Gdy byli w muzeum poprosił Dr Blacka, aby powiedział co sądzi o Vincencie van Goghu tak, aby artysta to usłyszał. Słowa Dr Blacka doprowadzają van Gogha do płaczu. Następnie powracają go do jego czasów. Amy ma nadzieję, że udało im się zapobiec samobójczej śmierci artysty i zobaczą wiele nowych dzieł, Doktor jednak nie podziela jej optymizmu. Okazuje się, że ma rację, jedną z rzeczy, które się zmieniły jest dedykacja dla Amy na obrazie ze słonecznikami. ([[Vincent i Doktor|TV:Vincent i Doktor]]) W 2010 roku w Londynie Amy i Doktor badali ogromny przypływ danych w ramach nowej marki kurtek i Wi-Fi. Doktor dał Brytyjczykom nową ikonę mody do naśladowania: samego siebie. ([[Fashion Victims|KOMIKS:Fashion Victims]]) Na kolonii Nebulon w 3515 roku, Doktor odkrył, że że została zamrożona na 100 lat przez gigantycznego stwora. Jednak udało mu się spłacić dług u stwora i pomógł uwolnić społeczeństwo z ich stuletniego snu. ([[The Collector|KOMIKS:The Collector]]) On i Amy udali się pod przykrywką inspektorów RSPCA aby usidlić bestię Kerra-Berra, która ukrywała się pod postacią psa i odprowadzała energię życiową starszej pani, nazywanej Betty. ([[The Stray|KOMIKS:The Stray]]) Na pokładzie statku kosmicznego Amy i Doctor pomogli ostatniemu członkowi załogi, który nazywał się Cormac zatrzymać zmiennokształtne Charanoidy, które objęły kontorlę nad Amy i Cormackiem, do momentu, w którym Doktor wrzucił je do pola siłowego. ([[About Face|KOMIKS:About Face]]) Amy została wzięta za zmiennokształtnego przestępcę zwanego "Egron the Flesh-Eater". Doktor chcąc oczyścić jej imię, próbując go dopaść. Odkrył, ze Egron zamienił się w TARDIS. Zatrzymał go przed wzięciem Amy jako zakładniczki i uwięził go. ([[Mistaken Identity|KOMIKS:Mistaken Identity]]) Kiedy Amy i Doktor wpadli w tunel, spotkali tam stuletniego podróżnika w kosmosie Broxa, który podróżował po zewnętrznej krawędzi wszechświata, chcąc znaleźć obcych. Doktor skierował statek Broxa w kierunku wszechświata i pomógł mu spełnić jego marzenie. ([[Nowhere Man|KOMIKS:Nowhere Man]]) Wkrótce potem Doktor odnowił współpracę z Ratlingsami, spokojnym gatunkiem, który poznał podczas swojego dziesiątego wcielenia.Odkrył, że chcieli przeciwstawić się staremu wrogowi Doktora Sidewinder Synidicate. Po zostaniu wrobionym w rabunek i oszustwo, Doktor zatrzymał działania Ratlingsów. ([[Money Troubles|KOMIKS:Money Troubles]]) Próba podróży z Amy do Basingstroke, skończyła się wylądowaniem na planecie pod inną nazwą. Znajdowało się na niej więzienie Van Diemens, gdzie więźniowie byli używani jako króliki doświadczalne do kolonizacji innych planet. Doktor odkrył, że ludzie byli mutowani z owadami, roślinami i innymi zwierzętami przez splatacz genów pozostawiony przez obcych, którzy sprawili, że można zamieszkać tą planetę. Doktor rozwiązał błędy w tej maszynie i przywrócił wszystkich do normalnego stanu. Następnie zasugerował pracownikom, aby skłamali przełożonym i powiedzieli, że śmiertelny wirus był na wolności, by utrzymać więźniów przed byciem używanym w eksperymentach, również zmienił nazwę planety Basingstroke w procesie. W tym czasie Amy została przejęta przez splatacz genów i zmutowana w kobietę motyla. Na nieszczęście dla Doktora, była naga po tym jak cofnął tą mutację. ([[Supernature|KOMIKS:Supernature]]) Następnie on i Amy odwiedzili planetę, która była atakowana przez Shasarks. Mieszkańcy i najeźdźcy byli również pod działaniem muzycznego zaklęcia, pod którego działanie wpadł również Doktor. Dowiedział się, że było to dziełem Muzy, androida bogini. Doktor naprawił uszkodzone obwody i zatrzymał Shasarks w używaniu jej mocy w galaktycznej wojnie. ([[Planet Bollywood|KOMIKS:Planet Bollywood]]) Po otrzymaniu telefonu od swojej byłej towarzyszki Marthy Jones, Doktor wyjechał na misję do Japonii. Dołączył do siły UNIT-u i zaczął badać zagadkę nowego napoju nazywanego Goruda, który zwiększał inteligencję dzieci, które go wypiły. Ponadto odkrył, że Axos uciekł z pętli czasowej, w której był uwięziony przez trzecią i szóstą inkarnację Doktora. Axos umieścił niewykrywalne cząstki siebie w napoju, które przemieniały je w sztuczne dzieci Axos. Szantażował ludzi by pozwolili mu żywić się energią Ziemi. Jednak Doktorowi udało się go powstrzymać, poprzez to, że wszyscy włączają elektryczność, a ten proces zniszczy Axosa.([[The Golden Ones|KOMIKS:The Golden Ones]]) On i Amy napisali książkę podtytułem "Profesor, Królowa i księgarnia" opartą na przygodach jego podróżach, a bohaterowie byli odzwierciedleniem jego prawdziwych przyjaciół i wrogów. Następnie Amy przekazała tą książkę irlandzkiemu pisarzowi C.S Lewisowi. ([[The Professor, The Queen and the Bookshop|KOMIKS:The Professor, The Queen and the Bookshop]]) Przez bardzo długi okres czasu on i Amelia podróżowali razem. Pewnego razu spotkali króla, który miał duplikat samego siebie, który był robotem. Kiedy myśleli, że robot stracił głowę, okazało się, że był to prawdziwy król. Doktorowi udało się założyć głowę króla z powrotem i tym samym zachować go przy życiu. W 2025 Orkney, Doktor powstrzymał Caskelliac, którzy mieli w planach zabrać energię z każdego życia na Ziemii i podkreślił, że znajdą inny sposób by utrzymać się przy życiu. ([[The Ring od Steel|AUDIO:The Ring of Steel]]) Doktor wylądował TARDIS w środku Olimpiady w Londynie w 2012 roku. Tam zapobiegł kradzieży pochodni olimpijskiej przez płaczącego anioła. Jeden z biegaczy podarował mu swój własny medal jako podziękowanie. ([[Good as Gold|TV:Good as Gold]]) Podczas wycieczki do roku 1963 aby obejrzeć koncert Beatlesów, Doktora zszokowało to, że Ziemia jest w ruinach. Dalekowie eksterminowali ludność i stworzyli paradoks, który mógłby wymazać Amy. Doktor pojechał na Skaro, aby odkryć, że Dalekowie osiągnęli to poprzez odzyskanie Oka Czasu, które zostało utracone podczas Wojny Czasu i miało zdolność przepisywania czasu. Używając Oka, Doktor przeniósł się w czasie, do wydarzeń przed zniszczeniem Ziemi przez Daleków. Tam skonstruował urządenie, które ich oślepiło i przeciążyło pole magnetyczne generatora, powodując utratę Oka Czasu przez Daleków. Bez niego nie mogli zmienić biegu historii. Doktor i Amy powrócili do roku 1963, aby obejrzeć koncert zespołu. ([[City of the Daleks|GRA:City of the Daleks]]) Śledząc nadajnik ratunkowy, Doktor i Amy przybyli do roku 2010, do Arktycznej Stacji Wierceń GSO. Odkryli, że załoga przypadkowo wydobyła Cybermaty należące do Cybermanów, których statek został zamrożony pod lodem. Cybermaty zaraziły załogę nano-wirusem, który zamienił ich w niewolników Cybermanów, ktorych potrzebowali do wydobycia statku. Doktor był zmuszony obudzić Cybermenów, przez niewolników. Elizabeth Meadows groziła przekonwertowaniem Amy, jednak jeden z obudzonych Cybermenów ją zniszczył. Doktorowi udało się szybko uratować swoją towarzyszkę i użył nano-wirusa by znowu uśpić Cybermenów. Ich statek eksplodował, niszcząc wirus i doprowadzając członków załogi do zdrowia. ([[Blood of the Cyberman|GRA:Blood of the Cybermen]]) Doktor i Amelia odwiedzili Smyslov 3 i dowiedzieli się, że oni z przyszłości spowodowali tam wiele zniszczeń. Grożono im więzieniem, jednak zdążyli odlecieć TARDIS, zanim ją unieruchomiono. ([[Wish You Were Here|PROZA:Wish You Were Here]]) Doktor został wyrzucony przez TARDIS w kosmos i został uwięziony w czasoprzestrzeni. Amy przypadkowo uwolniła Istotę z pudełka w TARDIS. Kiedy Doktorowi udało się powrócić na statek, Istota utworzyła zmianę w czasie i wysłała Amy tysiąc lat w przyszłość, karmiąc się jej linią czasową. Doktor stworzył pętlę taychon, która miała sprowadzić Amy i Istotę z powrotem do niego. Wysłał Istotę tam, gdzie mogła swobodnie żywić się czterowymiarowymi Chronomitami bez krzywdzenia ich. Jednak, aby ją ukarać Doktor zapomniał wspomnieć, że Chronomity są swędzące. ([[TARDIS|Gra:TARDIS]]) Doktor kontynuował swoją podróż. Trafił do miejsca zwanego Posejdon 8. Znalazł się tam gdy, miejsce było było atakowane przez Zarloka, okupowane przez Vashta Naradę i chorych ludzi. Przywrócił zasilanie podmorskiej hodowli i prześledził wygląd Zarloka i Vashta Nerady do okresu II wojny światowej, statku USS Eldridge. Ten statek został wciągnięty w wir czasowy, przez niesprawne urządzenia maskujące. Doktor i Amy wyłączyli je i w ten sposób statek mógł powrócić do swoich czasów oraz zakończył emitować promieniowanie. Jako podziękowanie, zostało urządzone przyjęcie dla Doktora i Amy, jednak oni szybko je opuścili. ([[Shadows pf the Vashta Nerada|GRA:Shadows of the Vashta Nerada]]) Następnie Władca Czasu wybrał się razem ze swoją towarzyszkę na kosmiczny stadion Wembly w 2050 roku. Tam zdemaskowali i pokonali Chronos Corporation, która porywała obcych i piłkarzy z historii. ([[Foul Play|KOMIKS:Foul Play]]) Doktor stał się sławny po uratowaniu planety Ekthelios i użył swoich wpływów by uratować Amy przed egzekucją z rąk robota, który był inspektorem od biletów. ([[Attack of the GateBots!|KOMIKS:Attack of the GateBots!]]) Doktor odwiedził trzynastowieczną Japonię, tam uratował wioskę przed smokiem i sprawił, że lokalna wyrzutek stał się wielkim bohaterem. ([[Samurai's Secret|KOMIKS:Samurai's Secret]]) W Babilonie w roku 905p.n.e Doktor zaprzyjaźnił się z astronomem o imieniu Ulrik oraz odkrył nową konstelację gwiazd, która w rzeczywistości była komputerem o nazwie Gryphon, który zbierał informacje na temat Ziemi i wysyłał je żołnierzom, którzy chcieli zaatakować planetę. ([[In the Stars|KOMIKS:In the Stars]]) Doktor podążał za sygnałem SOS z rodzinnego statku, gdzie Dalek naukowiec próbował przejąc całą technologię. Silnik został przeciążony i cała rodzina Jones została rozproszona po czasie i przestrzeni. Doktor i Amy podróżowali do wielu miejsc takich jak starożytne świątynie Inków, walczyli z wieloma wrogami jak Cybermani, dążąc do odnalezienia i pomocy rodzinie Jones. ([[The Mazes of Time|GRA:The Mazes of Time]]) Doktor zamierzał zabrać Amy do rajskiego miejsca o nazwie Pomarius, jednak TARDIS wpadła w pajęczynę. Po tym jak Heldan, jeden z rolników na Pomarius uratował ich, Doktor zdążył powstrzymać pająki przed przejęciem tego miejsca. ([[The Stell Web|KOMIKS:The Stell Web]]) Doktor odwiedził Birmingham podczas Epoki Lodowcowej i przekonał trzech naukowców z kosmosu by nie eksperymentowali na ludziach. ([[Snow Globe|KOMIKS:Snow Globe]]) Następnie Doktor i Amy wybrali się do najlepszego miejsca na spędzenie wakacji w 423 wieku i powstrzymali niezadowolonego urlopowicza przed spowodowaniem chaosu wśród pozostałych. ("[[Wave Machine|KOMIKS:''Wave Machine]])'' 250px|thumb|Doktor po tym jak wypadł z TARDIS. Gdy TARDIS pojawiła się w Colchester, Doktor został z niej wyrzucony i zaraz po tym znikła razem z Amy uwięzioną w środku. Znajdując wskazówkę od Amelii z przyszłości, Doktor stał się współlokatorem Craiga Owensa. Zakłócał jego życie, ale zmieniał je także na lepsze. Odkrył, że pierwsze piętro nad mieszkaniem Craiga było tak naprawdę statkiem kosmicznym, który potrzebował odpowiedniego pilota by mógł odlecieć. Wszyscy ludzie, których wypróbował ginęli. Powodował pętle czasowe przez, które TARDIS mogła pozostać w wirze czasowym na zawsze. Gdy Doktor okazał się być odpowiednim pilotem, kazał Craigowi wyznać miłość jego bliskiej przyjaciółce Sophie. Po tym zdołali wyłączyć maszynę i uratować Ziemię. Po tym wydarzeniu Doktor dostał parę kluczy, do mieszkania Craiga w ramach podziękowania. Doktor wpuścił Craiga do swojego umysłu, więc przypuszczał, że już nigdy go nie odwiedzi, ale i tak zatrzymał klucze. Przekazał Amy informację aby zostawiła notatkę dla jego Doktora z przyszłości. Gdy Amy szukała czerwonego długopisu w jego płaszczu odnalazła jej pierścionek zaręczynowy. ([[Wspólokator|TV:Wspólokator]]) Odwiedzając Unsuru w 57 Galaktyce, Doktor i Amy stali się niewolnikami Kreecha. Próbując odzyskać wolność, Kreech Ragnorr, który miał podobne cechy do Doktora mianował go królem Unsuru. Jednak Doktorowi udało się go oszukać i Ragnorr nadal sprawował rządy na Unsuru. ([[The Cleverest King|KOMIKS:The Cleverest King]]) Doktora nadal trapiło to co przytrafiło się Rory'emu, więc przez kolejne trzy tygodnie zabierał ją w każde miejsce, w którym chciała się znaleźć. Wrócili na Ziemię do roku 1940 i pokonali podwodnego stwora Mirrorite. ([[Seeing Things|KOMIKS:Seeing Things]]) Odwiedzili Arkadię, Kosmiczną Florydę, Texas. Planetę handlową Feltzmodo 12, Księżyc w 2039 roku oraz Trojańskie Ogrody. ([[Vincent i DOktor|TV:Vincent i Doktor]],[[TV:Wielki Wybuch]]). Stali się szkolnymi inspektorami i pokonali potwora stworzonego z ołówka ([[Pencil Pusher|KOMIKS:Pencil Pusher]]), towarzyszyli obcemu nazywającego się Elpha przy zamykaniu zoo i więzienia na bogatej planecie. ([[Cell Shock|KOMIKS:Cell Shock]]")'' . Zostali wplątani w w Bitwę o Trafalgar i uratowali dzieci w wigilię Bożego Narodzenia w Wiktoriańskim Londynie. ([[Red Christmas|KOMIKS:Red Christmas]])'' Restart Wszechświata 250px|thumb|Doktor uwięziony w Pandorice. Podczas odwiedzin na Planecie Pierwszej Doktor znalazł wiadomość od River Song, która zaprowadziła go i Amy do Anglii w 102 roku naszej ery. River powiedziała mu, że Vincent Van Gogh namalował obraz przedstawiający wybuchają TARDIS o nazwie Otwarcie Pandoriki. Proroctwo Więźnia Zero o tym, że "Cisza zapadnie", doprowadziło Doktora do Stonehenge, gdzie inne rasy zjednoczone w sojuszu uwięziły go w środku Pandoriki. Miało to zapobiec pęknięciom w czasie, ponieważ Doktor był jedyną osobą, która potrafi sterować TARDIS. Gdy Doktor został uwięziony TARDIS eksplodowała z River w środku i wszystko oprócz Ziemi zniknęło. ([[Otawrcie Pandoriki|TV:Otwarcie Pandoriki]]) thumb|250px|Doktor umieszcza Amy w Pandorice. Doktor został uwolniony przez Rory'ego Autona, który przeżył swoją śmierć i wymazanie z historii. Po umieszczeniu martwej Amy w Pandorice, Doktor użył manipulator wiru czasowego River Song i przeniósł się do alternatywnej Ziemi w roku 1996. W muzeum, w którym Pandorika była jednym z eksponatów, uratował Amy używając DNA jej siedmioletniej alternatywnej wersji. Spotkali się z Rorym, który przez 2000 lat pilnował Pandoriki z Amelią w środku. Doktorowi udało się uratować River z wybuchającej TARDIS, jednak nie zdołał zatrzymać samego wybuchu. Po konfrontacji z echem Daleka został przez niego postrzelony i używając manipulatora wiru czasowego oddzielił się od swoich przyjaciół i umieścił siebie w Pandorice by zrestartować wszechświat, jednak on także zostanie wymazany z historii. Pilotował Pandorikę, zostawił psychiczny ślad w umyśle Amy,a by go zapamiętała. ([[Wielki Wybuch|TV:Wielki Wybuch]]) thumb|250px|Doktor dostaje wiadomość o mumii w Orient Expressie. W dniu ślubu Amy i Rory'ego, Doktor powrócił do właściwego wymiaru i przybył na ich wesele. Tam spotkał rodziców Amelii. Po przyjęciu kolejny raz chciał się dowiedzieć kim jest River Song, jednak dostał tylko następną przepowiednię dotyczącą jego przyszłości. Gdy wrócił do TARDIS otrzymał telefon z prośbą pomocy ([[Wielki Wybuch|TV:Wielki Wybuch]]) od komputera znanego jako Gus, ([[Mumia w Orient Expressie|TV:Mumia w Orient Expressie]]) dotyczący "starożytnej egipskiej bogini", która przebywa w Orient Expressie. Doktorowi nie spodobał się fakt, że ktoś zupełnie obcy zdołał połączyć się z TARDIS. Powiedział Gusowi, że uczęszczał na spotkania modlitewne, a następnie zlekceważył wezwanie o pomoc. Zajęty innymi sprawami Doktor, zostawił Amy i Rory'ego samych w TARDIS w ich noc poślubną. Poskutkowało to tym, że Amelia zaszła w ciążę, a jej dziecko będzie w pół człowiekiem, a w pół Władcą Czasu i będzie potrafiło się regenrować. ([[Dovry Człowiek idzie na wojnę|TV:Dobry Człowiek idzie na wojnę]]) Miesiąc miodowy Amy i Rory'ego thumb|250px|Doktor, Sara Jane Smith i Jo Grant. Doktor wysłał nowożeńców na miodowej planecie zaraz przed tym jak TARDIS została zabrana przez Claw Shansheeth, a jego samego pozostawili na pustkowiu planety nazywanej Karmazynowe Serce. Shansheeth przybyli na Ziemię w 2010 roku i dołączyli do sił skorumpowanego UNITU porucznik Tii Karim, aby sfałszować śmierć Doktora. Sfałszowali pogrzeb, aby zwabić jego starych towarzyszy. Planowali oni pobrać wspomnienia Sary Jane Smith i Jo Grant, aby stworzyć klucz do TARDIS. Gdy Doktor razem ze swoimi towarzyszkami zostali uwięzieni na Karmazynowym Sercu, Władca Czasu wykorzystał okazję, aby wytłumaczyć Jo, że chciał odwiedzić ją ponownie tak jak obiecał, jednak TARDIS nie mogła jej zlokalizować przez jej częste podróże. Doktor zdołał ustabilizować urządzenie do przenoszenia, chcąc pomóc Sarze i Jo jednak zostały one schwytane przez Shansheethów gdy on ratował Clyde'a, Rani Chandrę i wnuka Jo - Santiago Jonesa. Podczas gdy Shansheetowie chcieli stworzyć nowy klucz wykorzystując towarzyszki, Doktor powiedział im aby intensywnie myślały o wszystkim co zobaczyły podróżując razem z nim i o życiu, które prowadziły po zaprzestaniu podróży z Doktorem. System został przeładowany wspomnieniami i wybuchł, zabijając Shansheetów i Tię Karim. Sara i Jo uchroniły się przed śmiercią, chowając się w pustej trumnie. Po pożegnaniu się z Sarą i Jo, Doktor wyruszył w dalszą podróż. ([[Przygody Sary Jane:Śmierć Doktora|TV:Przygody Sary Jane: Śmierć Doktora]]) Amy i Rory nadal spędzali swój miesiąc miodowy, a Doktor w noc po Halloween wpadł na trop obcego w magazynie, który używał strachu, aby karmić martwe ciała, które opętał. Znalazł młodego chłopca Louiego Rollinsa i próbował z nim uciec. Kryształowa czaszka próbowała ostrzelać Louiego, jednak on instynktownie złapał jeden z elementów machiny, która wybuchła i zaczęła płonąć. Doktor i Louie uciekli, obcy zginął w zniszczonym magazynie, jednak właściwie on sfałszował swoją śmierć używając filtru percepcji. W noc piątego listopada Doktor zabrał Louiego i jego kuzynkę Millie Peterson na spalanie wizerunków Guya Fawkesa. Guy Fawkes został ożywiony, strasząc tłum i pozostałych ludzi w Wielkiej Brytanii. Doktor, Louie i Millie wrócili do TARDIS i wylądowali z powrotem w magazynie. Louie i Millie nie chcieli zostać w bezpiecznej TARDIS, Millie stwierdziła, że Doktor może potrzebować ich pomocy. W magazynie obcy prezentował swoje nowe w pełni zregenerowane ciało i statek kosmiczny gotowy do odlotu. Doktor przekazał urządzenie z TARDIS Louiemu, wskazując na wyposażenie obcego. Doktor dał obcemu wybór, stwierdzając, że silniki fazowe obcego mogłoby wybuchnąć, niszcząc wszystko w promieniu dwudziestu mil jeśli by je aktywował. Po tym jak obcy skierował energię na Doktora, w zamieszaniu, Louie umieścił urządzenie w wyposażeniu obcego. Urządzenie złamało połączenie z Guyem Fawkesem i odwrócił efekt konsumowania strachu, pozbawiając obcego energii. Obcy stał się pyłem.Doktor dezaktywował stery statku. ([[The Night After Hallowe'en|PROSE:The Night After Hallowe'en]]) thumb|250px|Doktor spotyka się z Albertem Einsteinem Gdy Doktor podnosił nowy fez przypadkowo otworzył portal czasowy do dnia 18 września 1945, który przyprowadził Alberta Einsteina na pokład TARDIS. Po tym jak został narażony na działanie pewnej substancji, Einstein zamienił się w Ooda, który próbował zabić Doktora. Jednak Doktor szybko zamienił go z powrotem w człowieka, zamknął portal i odstawił Alberta do jego czasu. Gdy się żegnali, powiedział Einsteinowi, że jego rozwichrzone włosy bardzo dobrze wyglądają i powinien zachować fez, ponieważ w nim wygląda jeszcze bardziej naukowo. ([[Death Is the Only Answer|TV:Death Is the Only Answer]])'' thumb|250px|Doktor i młody Kazran Sardick Doktor dostał sygnał SOS od Amy i Rory'ego. Dowiedział się, że samolot, którym podróżowali został uwięziony w chmurze i może się rozbić jeśli Doktor im nie pomoże. TARDIS nie może wylądować na statku. Poszukując kogoś kto może pomóc mu rozwiązać ten problem spotkał nieszczęśliwego człowieka Kazrana Sardicka. On jednak odmówił udzielenia pomocy. Doktor zainspirowany znaną powieścią Charlesa Dickensa pt. [[Opowieść Wigilijna|''Opowieść Wigilijna]] użył podróży w czasie, aby lepiej zapoznać się z nim jako dziecko, zabierając go na wycieczki w TARDIS. Sprawił także, że młody Kazran zakochał się w Abigail Pettigrew, którą widywał jedynie jeden raz w roku w wigilię Bożego Narodzenia. W ten dzień dziewczyna była odmrażana i dołączała do ich podróży. Jednak Abigail powiedziała Kazranowi, że umiera i pozostał jej jedynie jeden dzień na zewnątrz jej lodowej komory. Złamało to serce Kazranowi i stał się tym samym złym, starym człowiekiem, którego Doktor tak bardzo chciał zmienić. Doktorowi udało się odnieść sukces, gdy pokazał małemu Kazranowi osobę, którą stanie się w przyszłości (był on bardzo podobny do okrutnego ojca Kazrana), a to zmusiło starego Sardicka to wypuszczenia Abigail z jej lodowej komory, aby zaśpiewała co odblokowała chmurę i tym sposobem unikniętą katastrofy samolotu. Sardick był świadomy, że to ostatni dzień życia jego ukochanej. thumb|250px|Abigail ratuje samolot przed katastrofą śpiewając. Kazran stał się lepszym człowiekiem. Doktor zabrał Amy i Rory'ego i pozwolił im kontynuować ich romantyczną podróż poślubną. Podczas jednej z wycieczek Doktora z Kazranem i Abigail, Doktor przypadkowo poślubił Marilyn Monroe.([[Opowieść Wigilijna|TV:Opowieść wigilijna]]) Podczas podróży z Amy i Rorym, kiedy zabierał ich w różne miejsca, w których mogli spędzać swój miesiąc miodowy, Doktor napotkał humanoida Squalla i przeszkodził mu w wysysaniu wspomnień ludzi z Londynu z roku 1910 oraz odesłał go do jego wymiaru.([[Paradox Lost|PROZA:Paradox Lost]]) Gdy miesiąc miodowy nowożeńców się zakończył Doktor odwiózł ich do domu, pozwolił nacieszyć się nowym życiem i znowu zaczął podróżować samotnie. ([[Niemożliwy astronauta|TV:Niemożliwy astronauta]]) Alice, Jones i SERVEYOUinc Podróżując samotnie, podczas gdy Amy i Rory cieszyli się swoim dopiero co rozpoczętym życiem małżeńskim, Doktor znalazł się w Londynie w roku 2014. Śledził tam Kharitite, uważał, że to stworzenie musiało przedostać się przez szczelinę pomiędzy wymiarami. Ścigając je ulicami miast, skorzystał z pomocy Alice Obiefune. Władca Czasu goniąc stworzenie, nie zauważył latarni i wpadł na nią co spowodowało u niego krwotok z nosa. Przyjął chusteczkę od Alice, a następnie wsiadł do swojej TARDIS i odleciał. Jakiś czas później znowu spotkał Alice, lądując TARDIS w jej mieszkaniu. Zrobił jej herbatę i wysłuchał jej, kiedy opowiadała mu o jej codziennych problemach. Po tym wręczył jej klucze do TARDIS i zapytał czy chciałaby pomóc mu złapać Kharitite. Doktor zauważył, że Alice jest mądra, po tym jak zauważyła, że wnętrze TARDIS było odwrócone do góry nogami, a nie tak jak większość, że jest większa w środku. Kiedy Alice nie mogła powstrzymać emocji, Doktor zabrał ją do basenu w TARDIS, a tam opowiedział jej o swoich przyjaciołach i Kharitite. Podczas rozmowy z Alice, Doktor uświadomił sobie, że Kharitite jest zwierzęciem. Użył TARDIS, aby wyśledzić sygnał stworzenia. Odnalazł jego właściciela we właściwym czasie, aby powstrzymać UNIT przed zniszczeniem Alice i Kharitite. Po tym wszystkim zaproponował Alice wycieczkę, gdziekolwiek zechce. ([[After life|KOMIKS:After Life]]) Doktor zabrał Alice na planetę Rokhandi, jednak bardzo się rozczarował gdy zobaczył, że na tak pięknej planecie został wybudowany park rozrywki. Odkryli, że pracownicy mięli zrobione pranie mózgu, aby tam pracowali. Spotkali szefa ochrony Augusta Harta, który spotkał ich już wcześniej i był dla nich nie miły z powodu tego incydentu.([[The Friendly Place|KOMIKS:The Friendly Place]]) Następnie odwiedzili Londyn w roku 1962, aby zobaczyć pierwszy występ Johnego Jonesa, który był ulubionym piosenkarzem matki Alice. Jednakże byli rozczarowani tym co zobaczyli. Jones usłyszał te słowa krytyki i zdenerwowany śledził ich aż do TARDIS. Doktor nieświadomie zabrał go razem ze sobą do Mississippi w 1931 roku. Spotkali tam grupę opętanych ludzi, przez to, że posiadali jakieś talenty. Doktor także został opętany, ale Alice i Jones zjednoczyli się z piosenkarzem Robertem Johnsonem, aby uwolnić wszystkich od opętania. Chociaż, że wszystko skończyło się dobrze, Doktora zaniepokoił fakt, że ostatnio wiele z takich incydentów, było kontrolowane przez tajemniczą korporację o nazwie SERVEYOUinc.([[What He Wants...|KOMIKS:What He Wants...]]) Próba powrotu do mieszkania Alice, skończyła się pobytem na stacji kosmicznej, gdzie spotkali Augusta Harta, przed wydarzeniem na planecie Rokhandi. Gdy Alice i Jones rozglądali się po stacji, Doktor odkrył, że wszyscy pracownicy tej stacji zapadli w śpiączkę. Hart obwiniał o to zajście Janet Rutherhord, jednak Doktor nie wierzył, że to ona za tym stoi. Jego podejrzenia skierowane były w kierunku Augusta, Doktorowi wydawało się, że próbuje on coś ukryć. Wtedy Hart skierował broń w kierunku Doktora i powiedział mu, że wie on o wiele za dużo.([[Whodunnit?|KOMIKS:Whodunnit?]]) Doktor i Janet powstrzymali Harta, i zajęli się rozwiązywaniem tej sprawy. Dostali się do jednostki badawczej, tam Doktor odkrył, że pewne stworzenie były torturowane. Wrócili do Harta, który przetrzymywał Alice i Jonesa. Doktor spotkał to stworzenie i dowiedział się, że nazywało się ARC i nie miał zamiaru używać przemocy, tylko nauczył się tego od ludzi. Zabrali go do TARDIS i odlecieli.([[The Sound of Our Voices|KOMIKS:The Sound of Our Voices]]) Tyranozaur, pułapki czasu i anioły Amy i Rory powrócili, aby znowu towarzyszyć Doktorowi w jego podróżach. ([[Space|TV:Space]]) Kiedy Amy zaatakował przewlekły wirus skurczowy, spowodował przenoszenie się jej do różnych miejsc w całym czasie i przestrzeni. Poszukując jej Doktor i Rory trafili do Francji w roku 1917, starożytnego Rzymu, dwór królowej Elżbiety I i prehistorycznej Ziemi,jednak w żadnym miejscu nie udało jej się znaleźć. Gdy Rory został złapany, Doktor użył energii TARDIS i uleczył swoich towarzyszy z wirusa. Po tym zdarzeniu złożył wizytę swojemu staremu przyjacielowi królowi Arturowi Pendragonowi.([[Random History|KOMIKS:Random History]]) Doktor i jego towarzysze odwiedzili pustynię Bruvokdaveer gdzie dołączyli do wojsk najdzielniejszych wojowników galaktyki, którzy chcieli pokonać sodowego robaka, silne stworzenie, które rozwijało się na czystej soli.([[The Salt Solution|KOMIKS:The Salt Solution]]) Podczas jednej z innych podróży Doktor i jego towarzysze byli ścigani przez zniszczonego robota, jednak udało się im go pokonać.([[Quite Interesting|KOMIKS:Quite Interesting]]) Odwiedzili również tajny szpital w Leeds w 2011 roku, aby usidlić obcego, który lubił uszy i nazywał się Harmonelid. Jednak pozwolili mu pozostać w uszach pana Richardsa, starszego, niesłyszącego pacjenta.([[Earworm|KOMIKS:Earworm]]) Doktor pozwolił mechanicznemu tyranozaurowi, który potrafił odczuwać dołączyć do niego. Tyranozaur nazywał siebie Kevin. Chciał, aby Doktor pomógł znaleźć mu lepszy cel w życiu niż tylko bycie atrakcją w muzeum.([[When Worlds Collide|KOMIKS:When Worlds Collide]]) Doktor odbył wiele podróży z Kevinem, które nie były udane, jego rozmiar powodował problemy bardzo często. Doktor w dużej mierze zrezygnował z opcji szybkiego uciekania. Gdy skonstruowana dla Kevina strój wojenny, który miał mu pomoc w walce, Doktor zostawił go jako szefa na jednej z kosmicznych stacji, wypełniając tym także prośbę Kevina o znalezienie lepszego sposobu na życie.([[Space Squid|KOMIKS:Space Squid]]) Doctor i Pondowie odwiedzili piknikową planetę Florisophon Fidestra, gdzie śledzili sygnał przestrzegający o niebezpieczeństwie, odkryli jednak, że to była jedynie pułapka zorganizowana przez obce stworzenia.([[If You Go Down to the Woods Today|KOMIKS:If You Go to the Woods Today]]) Następnie Doktor i jego towarzysze dołączyli do czterech nastoletnich obcych, w wycieczce na trzeci księżyc Callicial, gdzie spotkali duchy postaci z telewizji, wliczając w to piłkarzy, piosenkarzy, rycerzy oraz tancerzy.([[Ghost World|KOMIKS:Ghost World]]) Doktor spotkał Kleopatrę w 39 BC i uratował ją przed mordercą z dworu Xones. Po tym zdarzeniu zabrał ją, Amy i Rory'ego na wycieczkę na planetę Voga.([[Golden Slumbers|KOMIKS:Golden Slumbers]]) Podczas kilku napraw w TARDIS, Doktor był zirytowany kłótnią pomiędzy Amy, a Rorym, przez co nie mógł skupić się na swojej części naprawy i nie udało mu się tego zrobić tak jak powinien. Doktor odkrył, że błędy, które popełnił Rory spowodowały, że TARDIS zmaterializowało się wewnątrz siebie, co w efekcie uwięziło ich w środku statku na wieczność.([[Space|TV:Space]]) Druga wersja Amy przybyła i wyjaśniła, że zewnętrzna powłoka statku dryfowała po bliskiej przyszłości. Doktor użył TARDIS, aby cofnąć się do przeszłości i powiedzieć sobie jak cofnąć tą pętlę czasową. Upewnił się, że nie stanie się to ponownie.([[Time|TV:Time]]) Doktor razem z towarzyszami odwiedził San Francisco w roku i spotkali tak Heyvaalay, inteligentną, tęczową formę życia z innego wymiaru. Doktor uwięził to w układzie słonecznym i przeniósł do odpowiedniego wymiaru.([[Chasing Rainbows|KOMIKS:Chasing Rainbows]]) Doktor zabrał swoich przyjaciół na przystań Hoolaka na Arriman B, gdzie spotkali "Ellis Iluzjonistę", który chciał okupu o wartości jednego miliona kredytów. Jeżeli go dostanie opuści przystań. Zrobił to ponieważ stracił tam pracę.([[Pier Head From Space|KOMIKS:Pier Head From Space]]) Podczas wizyty na planecie Senecca B, Doktor utracił Amy i Rory'ego, ponieważ zostali porwani przez Venghu króla bagien. Doktor dowiedział się, że jego przyjaciele są w więzieniu. Wystrzelił promień w kierunku Venghu, który wyssał z niego całą nienawiść, która się w nim gotowała. To wydarzenie dało mu szanse na rozpoczęcie nowego życia.([[The Rage|KOMIKS:The Rage]]) Doktor chronił niemowlę Drexxon przed uwolnieniem dwóch dorosłych Drexxon, co mogłoby spowodować niewypowiedzianą destrukcję. Pokonał ich poprzez poprowadzenie orkiestry, która zagrała kołysankę z Wenus, coś czego nie mógł zrobić od jego trzeciego wcielenia.([[Death Riders|PROZA:Death Riders]]) Po uratowaniu Parallife od wirusa systemowego ([[System Wipe|PROZA:System Wipe]]) Doktor przeszkodził sześciu płaczącym aniołom przed zmuszeniem Marka Whitakera do uratowania swojej żony z wypadku samochodowego, który zdarzył się w przeszłości. Spowodowało by to czasowy paradoks, którym ona mogłyby się posilić.([[Touched by an Angel|PROZA:Touched by an Angel]]) Użył sztuczki Władcy Czasu, aby zatrzymać swoje dwa serca, co zmyliło komputer w Terminalu 4000.([[Terminal of Despair|PROZA:Terminal od Despair]]) Razem z Amy i Rorym wylądował w 1800 roku gdzie spotkał Narduni, obcego, który uprowadzał ludzi i zwierzęta z Ziemi z nadzieją, że staną się idealnymi żołnierzami w ich wojnie. Doktor przerwał ich eksperymenty i przywrócił wszystkie jego ofiary na Ziemię.([[The Eye of the Jungle|AUDIO:The Eye of the Jungle]]) W dziewiętnastym wieku w Kalifornii Doktor odkrył, że zagubione stworzenie Skaratid polowało na ludzi i złoto. Doktor spowodował, że Skaratid zjadł dynamit co spowodowało jego wybuchnięcie.([[Mine, All Mine!|KOMIKS:Mine, All Mine!]]) Doktor podrzucił Amy i Rory'ego na Kosmodrom, kompleks rozrywkowo-handlowy na obrzeżach miasta Dorfnan,a on mógł w tym czasie dokonać napraw w swojej TARDIS. Gdy powrócili do niego kilka godzin później, Doktor nie był świadomy, że pokonali siły inwazyjne, które chciały zawładnąć kompleksem.([[Rory's Adventure/Amy's Escapade|PROZA:Rory's Adventure/Amy's Escapade]]) Doktor zawiózł Amy i Rory'ego z powrotem do ich domu i obiecał Amy, że będzie ich odwiedzał. ([[Niemożliwy Astronauta|TV:Niemożliwy Astronauta]]) Pierwsze spotkanie z Ciszą thumb|250px|Doktor razem ze swoimi towarzyszami i Cantonem w TARDIS Doktor zamierzał uczęszczać na lekcje robienia na drutach lub sterowania dwupłatowcem w roku 1911, jednak jego plany się zmieniły po tym jak dostał tajemnicze zaproszenie do amerykańskiego baru w 2011 roku. Spotkał tam także Amy, Rory'ego i River Song. Doktor nie był świadomy, że jego towarzysze chwilę temu byli świadkami śmierci jego obecnego wcielenia, około dwieście lat starszego. Domyślał się, że coś przed nim ukrywają. Niechętnie zgodził się na odnalezienie czwartego gościa, którym był Canton Everett Delaware III. Aby go odnaleźć musieli przenieść się do 1969 roku. Odwiedzili gabinet owalny w Waszyngtonie, gdzie prezydent Richard Nixon rozmawiał z Cantonem na temat tajemniczych telefonów, którymi był nękany. Doktor zabrał Cantona do TARDIS i przenieśli się na Florydę, gdzie osoba, która dzwoniła do prezydenta, mała dziewczynka była umieszczona w stroju astronauty. Tu spotkali Ciszę, która okupowała Ziemię, ponieważ ludzie nie byli zdolni do zapamiętania ich rasy. ([[Niemożliwy astronauta|TV:Niemożliwy astronauta]]) Przez następne trzy miesiące, Doktor odgrywał więźnia w perfekcyjnie chronionym więzieniu w Strefie 51, aby dać Ciszy fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa co było częścią jego planu, by odkryć ich spisek. Jego plan zakładał, że Canton i służby FBI będą bezlitośnie ścigać Amy, Rory'ego i River w ogólnokrajowym poszukiwaniu. River, Amelię i Rory'ego wysłał na poszukiwanie informacji o Ciszy. thumb|250px|Doktor w więzieniu Doktor postanowił poszukać małej dziewczynki, rozdzielając jego towarzyszy co doprowadziło do porwania Amy. Jednak udało mu się schwytać jednego z rannych przedstawicieli ciszy, ktory powiedział, że ludzie powinni zabić ich wszystkich. Zostało to nagrane i wyświetlone w telewizji w trakcie transmisji pierwszego lądowania na księżycu przez ludzi, tworząc w ten sposób rozkaz, który każdy człowiek mógł zobaczyć. Udało mu się uratować Amy, odwiózł Cantona z powrotem do Białego Domu i River do więzienia. Tam River pocałowała Doktora, co bardzo go zaskoczyło. Po tym wznowił swoje podróże z Amelią i Rorym. Jednak nadal zastanawiał się kim była mała dziewczynka w stroju astronauty, która dzwoniła do prezydenta USA.([[Lądowanie na Księżycu|TV:Lądowanie na Księżycu]]) Nowe przygody z Amy i Rorym Na Hawajach Doktor odnalazł profesora Suriana, gadziego naukowca, na którego planecie panowała epoka lodowcowa. Postanowił on uczynić Ziemię jego nowym domem poprzez wprowadzenie tam tyranozaurów i spowodowanie by każdy wulkan na Ziemi wybuchł. Doktorowi nie dopuścił do realizacji tych planów, ocalił Ziemię, jednak Saurian uciekł.([[Extinction Event|KOMIKS:Extinction Event]]) Na pokładzie platformy górniczej w 367 wieku, Doktor i jego przyjaciele spotkali Karana Marshala i pomogli mu pokonać silną bestię.([[Hot Stuff!|KOMIKS:Hot Stuff!]]) Słysząc wiele negatywnych opinii na temat jego muszki, Doktor zaprojektował sobie całkiem nową z filtrem percepcji, który sprawiał, że ludzie myśleli, że jego nowa muszka jest fajna. Jednak działał on nawet za dobrze. Gdy testował muszkę w świecie obcych, uznali oni ją za zniewalającą. Doktor zauważył, że prawie wszyscy obcy chcą ją ukraść, nie mógł znaleźć przełącznika, który wyłączyłby działanie filtru percepcji,a jego towarzysze próbowali odciągnąć go od tłumu obcych pragnących muszki. On, Amy i Rory byli ścigany przez tłum. Muszka rozdrobniła się w walce, co zmniejszyło moc tłumu obcych napierających na Doktora i jego towarzyszy. Doktor pomógł posprzątać bałagan, który powstał w wyniku całego zamieszania i zrozumiał, że muszki mogą być niebezpieczne, przez to jak fajne są.([[The Very Cool Bow Tie!|KOMIKS:The Very Cool Bow Tie]]) thumb|250px|Doktor i Henry Avery na statku Otrzymując sygnał o zagrożeniu Doktor i jego towarzysze wyruszyli na statek piracki w siedemnastym wieku. Spotkali tam nieufnego kapitana Henry'ego Avery. Nie wierzył Doktorowi, że TARDIS to także statek. Doktor prawie został zepchnięty z deski do morza, jednak Amy go uratowała. Nagle pojawiła się Syrena, która nachodziła załogę statku. Syrena zabierała ze sobą tego, który miał na sobie czarną kropkę, a powstawała ona w wyniku jakiegokolwiek zranienia. Rory, syn Avery'ego i TARDIS zostali zabrani przez syrenę. Doktor, Amy i Henry odkryli, że zabrała ich ona do niewidzialnego statku, do którego zabierała wszystkich rannych. Henry odebrał swojego syna, który był chory na poważną chorobę, Doktor zabrał TARDIS i razem z Amelią zdecydowali się odłączyć Rory'ego od aparatury, która chroniła go przed utopieniem. Potrzebował on szybkiej akcji ratunkowej, więc zabrali go TARDIS i tam Amelia zaczęła ją przeprowadzać. Szanse na przeżycie nikły, Amy zaczęła płakać, Doktor myślał, że Rory umarł, więc zaczął pocieszać Amy, jednak w tym momencie Rory zaczął oddychać. Akcja ratunkowa się powiodła. ([[Klątwa Czarnej Perły|TV:Klątwa Czarnej Perły]]) Badając wezbranie wód spowodowane eksplozją w Londynie w roku 1885, Doctor i jego towarzysze odkryli gang rabusiów banków, składający się z obcych udających starsze kobiety. Gdy Rory był trzymany na muszce, Doktor przekonał jednego z rabusiów, aby nie kontynuował swojej kryminalnej działalności. Jego koledzy z gangu, wkrótce podążyli jego śladami.([[Reality Cheque|KOMIKS:Reality Cheque]]) W mieście Metrolos w czterdziestym pierwszym wieku, Doktor, Amy i Rory cudem uniknęli zderzenia pomiędzy wieloma taksówkami. Odkryli Devela łajdaka, który domagał się pieniędzy z ubezpieczenia, powodując spustoszenie na najbezpieczniejszej ulicy miasta w galaktyce. Doktor przerwał jego plan i aresztował go.([[Road Rage|KOMIKS:Road Rage]]) Następnie Doktor, Amy i Rory lecieli stworzeniami podobnymi do koni, które nazywały się Halohawks, przez piękną okolicę Kandalath. Później pomogli Jando opiekunowi stworzeń w złapaniu bandy kłusowników.([[Danger Flight|KOMIKS:Danger Flight]]) Odpowiadając na wezwanie z Białego Domu, Doktor odkrył dinozaury w Nowym Jorku. Został oddzielony od swoich towarzyszy, ponownie spotkał profesora Sauriana. Dowiedział się, że profesor chciał stworzyć maszynę, która cofnęłaby Ziemię do ery dinozaurów. Doktor przywrócił dinozaury do ich czasów, jednak nie zdążył powstrzymać Sauriana przed ucieczką.([[Dinosaurs in New York|KOMIKS:Dinosaurs in New York]]) Planując wybranie się do Blackpool, zamiast tego Doktor, Amy i Rory znaleźli się w więzieniu w Argone, gdzie znaleźli martwe ciało profesora Piritusa Eglona. Odkryli, że stworzył on eksperymentalne stworzenia nazwane Krzykacze, które szalały po całym zamku. Doktor odwrócił częstotliwość ich krzyku poprzez wywrócenie ich. Potem Doktor zamknął zamek z Krzykaczami w środku na zawsze.([[Screamers!|KOMIKS''Screamers!]]) thumb|250px|Doktor i Idris przy zastępczej konsoli Pewnego razu gdy Doktor, Rory i Amy przebywali w TARDIS, nagle usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi statku. Doktor był zdziwiony ponieważ nigdy nikt nie pukał do TARDIS. Gdy otworzył zauważył mały kwadracik z wiadomością do niego. Doktor był podekscytowany, ponieważ myślał, że jest to wiadomość od innego Władcy Czasu. Jednak była to pułapka. Dom zwabiał Władców Czasu do siebie, a później ich zjadał. Dom uwięził w TARDIS jego towarzyszy i uwięził duszę TARDIS w ciele kobiety. Doktor był zachwycony tym, że mógł z nią porozmawiać. Zbudował z nią inną konsolę i przenieśli się do statku Doktora. Gdy Idris umarła, dusza TARDIS, która się w niej znajdowała, powróciła na swoje miejsce. Śmierć Idris załamała Doktora, TARDIS była jego stałą "towarzyszką" od 700 lat. Pomimo tego, że nie mógł komunikować się ze swoim statkiem wie, że ona zawsze będzie przy nim. Podczas tej podróży Doktor dowiedział się, że gdy kradł swój statek z planety Gallifrey, ona też tak bardzo jak on chciała uciec.([[Żona Doktora|TV:Żona Doktora'']]) Na planecie Ockora, Doktor i jego towarzysze znaleźli się na statku wycieczkowym. Jednak wkrótce odkryli, że statek jest tak naprawdę statkiem łowieckim. Statek został zaatakowany i Doktor został wyrzucony przez burtę. Pod wodą spotkał Arix i stworzenie, na które polowano. Wściekły przez mękę jaką musi znosić to stworzenie, przerwał plan zemsty Arixa i dążył do sprawiedliwości.([[Peril on the Sea|KOMIKS:Peril on the Sea]]) Po zobaczeniu Leadworth, które zostało spustoszone przez dinozaury, Doktor cofnął się o dwa miliony lat w przeszłość i jak przypuszczał profesor Saurian czekał tam na niego. Odkrył, że profesor zbudował tarczę przeciwko asteroidom przez co dinozaury nigdy nie wyginęły, co przepisało historię Ziemi. Tarcza została zniszczona. Gdy prawidłowy przebieg historii został przywrócony, Doktor pozostawił Sauriana i miał nadzieję, że tym razem pozbył się naukowca.([[Dino World|KOMIKS:Dino World]]) Na pokładzie piętrowego autobusu w 1959 roku, Doktor odkrył, że autobus jest tak naprawdę zmiennokształtnym, który zwabiał ludzi do siebie i ich pożerał. Doktor uratował pasażerów i wysłał zmiennokształtnego do zoo na Vetrama 111.([[The Upper Deck|KOMIKS:The Upper Deck]]) Doktor domyślił się, że Amy, która znajduje się z nim na statku jest Gangerem, a prawdziwa Amy została gdzieś porwana.([[Dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę|TV:Dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę]]) Gdy TARDIS zderzyła się z falą słoneczną, wylądowała przy fabryce w dwudziestym drugim wieku. Miranda Cleaves szefowa fabryki, pokazała im substancję nazywaną "Ciałem", z której tworzone są klony zwane Gangerami. Fabryka stworzyła Gangery wszystkich pracowników fabryki jako zabezpieczenie w przypadku nieszczęśliwego wypadku. Kolejna fala pozwoliła gangerom żyć bez nadzoru swoich "właścicieli". Doktor nie widział żadnej różnicy pomiędzy ludźmi, a gangerami. Zgoda, która pomiędzy nimi panowała skończyła się, gdy Cleaves zabiła gangera należącego do Buzzera. Po tym wydarzeniu Doktor i reszta musieli chronić się przed gangerami w pokoju, w którym je tworzono. Tam spotkał swojego własnego gangera. W tym samym czasie kwas stapiał TARDIS z ziemią.([[Zbuntowane ciało|TV:Zbuntowane ciało]]) thumb|250px|Doktor ze swoim gangerem Doktor i jego ganger bardzo dobrze się ze sobą dogadywali, zachowywali się jak bliźniacy kończąc za siebie zdania i myśli. Aby przekonać się czy Amy potrafi zauważyć różnicę pomiędzy nimi zamienili się butami, jedynymi rzeczami, którymi się różnili. Prawdziwy Doktor zmienił buty po tym jak zetknęły się z kwasem. Plan Doktora prawie spalił na panewce gdy pracownicy źle go traktowali. Amy powiedziała Doktorowi, że widziała jego śmierć, ponieważ myślała, że mówi to do jego gangera. Doktor stracił nad sobą kontrolę i przycisnął Amy do ściany i chciał poznać powody swojej przyszłej śmierci. To wystraszyło Amelię. Była ona przekonana, że gangery są złe więc chciała jak najszybciej odciągnąć Doktora od swojego sobowtóra. Doktor chciał ewakuować wszystkich z wyspy przed tym jak zostanie zżarta przez kwas. Jednak ganger Jennifer Lucas próbował ich zabić. Doktor postanowił zostawić gangera swojego i gangera Cleaves na pewną śmierć razem z gangerem Jennifer Lucas, która miała zapasowy śrubokręt dźwiękowy. Gdy Doktor zabrał gangera Cleaves i Diskensa na konferencję prasową na temat tego wypadku, powiedział im aby upewnili się, że "ciało" nie będzie więcej nadużywane. W tym momencie Amy zaczęła rodzić i Doktor odkrył, że Amy, która znajduje się obok niego także jest gangerem. Doktor obiecał, że razem z Rorym znajdą ją gdziekolwiek by była po czym zerwał połączenie niszcząc gangera Amelii.([[Prawie ludzie|TV:Prawie ludzie]]) Mroczne czasy Gdy Doktor i Rory uświadomili sobie, że Amy została porwana, zaczęli organizować armię, w której skład wchodzili Kapitan Avery, Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint, Strax, Danny Boy, Judooni Silurianie. Mieli oni pomóc im uratować Amelię i jej nowo narodzone dziecko Melody. Chcieli również, aby River Song do nich dołączyła jednak ona odpowiedziała, że nie może im towarzyszyć, ponieważ to nie jest jeszcze odpowiedni czas. Doktor stworzył poruszenie w Kościele po tym jak przebrał się za jednego z bezgłowych mnichów. Doktor i jego armia wygrali bitwę po tym jak porucznik Manton rozbroił swoje własne bronie po to, aby zapobiec następnym ofiarom. Jednak była to pułapka zastawiona przez Madame Kovarian, która porwała prawdziwą córkę Amy, Melody i zastąpiła ją gangerem. Lorna Bucket została zabita, podczas walki z bezgłowymi mnichami po dekapitacji Doriuma Maldovara. thumb|250px|Doktor odkrywa prawdziwą tożsamość River Song Gdy River przybyła na miejsce Doktor wreszcie dowiedział się o jej prawdziwej tożsamości. Okazało się, że tak naprawdę jest ona córką Amy i Rory'ego, Melody. Doktor pewny tego, że odnajdzie małą Melody, kazał River, by zabrała jego towarzyszy do domu.([[Dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę|TV:Dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę]]) Poszukując Melody, Doktor spotkał członka rasy Trylonian, który był ogólnie znany we wszechświecie ze swoich licznych inwazji na różne światy.([[Down to Earth|KOMIKS:Down to Earth]]) Doktor nie mógł znaleźć małej Melody, więc postanowił odrzucać liczne telefony od Amelii , która chciała wiedzieć jak mu idzie. Odsłuchiwał jednak wiadomości głosowe, które mu pozostawiała.(''Prequel:Zabijmy Hitlera'') Pewnego razu Doktor przeczytał w gazecie informacje o tym, że ktoś wyjeździł samochodem jego imię na polu, co doprowadziło go do tego, że został zmuszony przez Melody, szkolną przyjaciółkę Amy i Rory'ego by wybrał się z nimi do roku 1938 i zabili Hitlera. Po tym jak Melody wystrzeliła z pistoletu w środku TARDIS, Doktor nieumyślnie przeszkodził Tesalekcie w pozbyciu się Hitlera za karę jego przyszłych czynów. Melody zregenerowała się w postać, która dla Doktora i jego towarzyszy była rozpoznawana jako River Song. Po tym jak Doktor został otruty przez Melody jej specjalną szminką, poddał się działaniu trucizny, jednak zostawił Melody wiadomość dla River. Mels po tym co usłyszała użyła swojej pozostałej regeneracji by uratować życie Doktora. Następnie Doktor pozostawił Mels już jako River Song w szpitalu razem z pamiętnikiem by mogła zapisywać w nim swoje przygody. Chociaż Doktor wiedział o swojej śmierci postanowił nie mówić nic swoim towarzyszom po tym jak zdecydowali się z nim ponownie podróżować. (''TV:Zabijmy Hitlera'') Gdy Pondowie spali Doktor postanowił zabrać River podczas jej pierwszej nocy w więzieniu na planetę znaną jako Calderon Beta by mogła zobaczyć najbardziej gwieździstą noc w całej historii. Musiał jednak poradzić sobie z przyszłymi wersjami River, które pojawiały się w TARDIS i nie dopuścić do tego by spotkały siebie nawzajem. Spotkał rówinież samego siebie z przyszłości i dowiedział się, że z perspektywy jego przyszłej wersji jest to ich ostatnia randka. (''WEB:First Night, Last Night'') Poszukiwania Agenta 99 Kategoria:Doktorowie en:Eleventh Doctor it:Undicesimo Dottore de:Elfter Doctor es:Undécimo Doctor fr:Onzième Docteur he:הדוקטור האחד עשר nl:Elfde Doctor pt:Décimo Primeiro Doctor ro:Al Unsprezecelea Doctor ru:Одиннадцатый Доктор